


Father's waltz

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: His father loves dancing too. He chased his mother's dancing but his father's brought light to him





	Father's waltz

“Oh come on.” Naruto muttered when he came home to find the house almost empty. His father was in formal clothes humming as he smoothed his hair back. “What’s going on?” His Dad rarely wore suits and rarely got himself all dolled up like this. Whatever had him in a good mood was good for him.

Naruto on the other hand, he had put up with classes that were not Kakashi’s. people that were not Kakashi and classes that made his blood sleep. He wanted excitement and colours. The boring annoying rigid classes they had. He hated them, he did not want to be good at them he wanted them to be over.

But his parents liked that sort of thing didn’t they. Especially his mother. She liked so alive but Naruto could not feel what she felt doing what she did. He had fun by her side but what she did and what he lived were complete different things. But it was so hard to tell her that, tell his Dad that.

“Welcome home Naruto.” His Dad winked at him from where he stood before the mirror. “Have a good time?” He asked as he turned around. His Dad was so happy, it sucked that Naruto could not do what they wanted.

“What’s going on… what’s with the clothes.” The house was empty. “Where’s Mom?”

“I have a dinner today.” His Dad laughed as he tapped his phone. Naruto frowned before he groaned low in his throat at the music that strained through the air. “Dance with me. Dance with your Papa, Naruto.”

“No way.” Naruto groaned before he laughed when his father spun him around anyway. “In the hallway? There’s a studio if you want to dance so badly. And why this?” He complained as his Dad spun him again. “Dad! Come on now Dad.”

“One and two.” His Dad hummed as Naruto fell into step with him. “That’s it there, this is it here right now. Just how it will be later on. I so love this.” He murmured as he brought Naruto close. “The waltz. What a nice dance it is.” He laughed as he pushed Naruto back. “Out of the hallway now and woah.” He guided them to the kitchen. “More room!”

“The dining room is right there!” Naruto laughed as he stole the lead from his father. He guided them both out the kitchen and to the dining room. He snorted at the steps his father added before he shook his head at his father’s humming. “Dad!”

“Let Papa guide you hm?” His Dad smiled. “It’s a fun night and we will all dance. All of us following the rhythm of the song. Guided by our hearts.” His strong arms. How many times had those hands picked him up? Caught him? Guided him? His father loved music and dance. He loved Naruto’s mother and he loved Naruto too.

It was no one’s fault that he could not stay in the rigid structure the school wanted so badly. He loved music and dance as much as they did but he wanted to paint them in his own colours, music only he could express too. Dances only he could bring to life.

But dancing like this was fun too right? With his Dad, no one but them. No one judging or taking away points. Complaining about their clothes and how they moved. No one angry about the faces they made or the jokes they did. Honestly it should be like this.

X

“Look at them move and dance.” Naruto sighed as he watched the recording. His Dad was the focus of the camera and of course he should be. He had made his way to the centre and it was not even Naruto’s mom he was dancing with. Yet at least.

No matter the partner his father was simply incredible. The camera kept catching all of his good sides. Naruto could not help but sigh a bit when he saw his father. His father was incredible and on top of that he made it look so easy. His father outshined everyone else how could he not.

“And there’s mom for you.” He grinned when he saw his mother cut through the crowd to easily claim his father during the change in songs. That was so well done. His dad turned and then boom there was his mom. Now the dance along with the music was something else entirely. “Is this really some charity dinner? Seems over the top.” Naruto shook his head. “But there’s nothing wrong with that.”

If he was with his parents it would have been fun. His Dad made things fun, he brought fun to the rigid routines. It was easy to forget and just look at his face and dance. But that was not how Naruto wanted to do things all the time. He wanted everything, all the styles, all the routines. He wanted to push his body to the limit. He wanted all the music, all the passions.

They really did not understand things and him but one thing about his parents. They were the light he had been chasing. They had started this for him. Now he had friends, he had places he could go. He would carve a place out that he could thrive and bring colour. He just had to survive this school first that was all.

But honestly. He had to admire them and this. The way they lived and brought life and colour to the old ways of things. This dance was so old but they made it come alive they made it so beautiful. He was so touched, just seeing them on camera. From head to toe, every step every twist.

That was perfection and it followed the rules down to the letter. No one else in the room could compare. That was his parents for you. No one would ever pass them. No one in that room actually. But as perfect as they were on the screen. Naruto could still feel the warmth from Dancing with his father.

X

“Oh well this is new.” Kakashi closed the door behind him and Naruto paused where he was. “A waltz? That’s what you’re doing today?” He asked as he let the bags he had brought with him drop to the studio floor. “Did something happen?” He asked as he locked the studio door.

“I was just thinking of something. Family.” Naruto smiled as he brought his arms up again. The music was still going and he had the song on loop. He wanted to capture that feeling his father gave him and bring it out in a different way. There were things he wanted to break through and things he wanted to let go of. His father and their dancing was not one of them. No way, it could never be one of those things.

“Oh, is that so?” Kakashi asked as he slipped into Naruto’s arms. His arms went to Naruto’s waist as he smiled. “In that case as you figure this out, allow me to accompany okay? As your teacher.”

“Just my teacher?” Naruto teased as he smiled at Kakashi.

“Well, your lover too I guess.” Kakashi mused before he kissed Naruto. A light kiss accompanied by the sound of violins.


End file.
